


August 4th, Loop #12

by Alecto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Kaiba Seto, Drabble, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Spirit Gate 5, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: If waking up in bed with one of your worst enemies was a nightmare, then hell was doing that over and over again.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	August 4th, Loop #12

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 5  
> Prompt: Loop

Kaiba woke up and choked down a scream. A familiar cream-colored ceiling greeted him. The renewed hangover pulsed at the base of his brain, accompanied by a dull ache in his backside. He didn't need to check his phone for the date and time.

It was after eight o'clock on August 4th, day four of the Tokyo Game Show. 

Again.

Beside him, someone groaned and tugged the bedsheets loose to expose Kaiba's naked body to the hotel room's chilled air. 

"Fuck," his companion swore. "Now I've really done it." 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Jounouchi try to smother himself with a pillow. 

The silence dragged. For once, Kaiba's mind was blank. No matter what he did, he always returned to this moment when he lost consciousness, whether due to sleep or blacking out or a head-on collision with a truck in one notable instance. 

Jounouchi shuffled closer. "You're freaking me out. Why aren't you screaming or kicking me out?"

"What's the point?"

When Kaiba first awoke to suffer the aftermath of a stupid, drunken one-night stand, he was incensed. He was more enraged the second time and had ejected his bed-partner without his clothes. Indignation mounted with each repeated humiliation of waking up next to the same man, day after the-same-fucking-day, until the anger burnt out.

Even if he escaped this hellish loop, he'd already let Jounouchi Katsuya fuck him.

"You remember anything from last night?" asked Jounouchi. 

Denial straddled Kaiba's tongue. He'd have to get blackout drunk before jumping into bed with Jounouchi. Yet when fingertips brushed against his bare shoulder and slowly trailed down his arm, the caress ignited his nerves. Hazy memories of desperate lips and lewd moans and a scorching grip branded on his hips flashed before his mind's eye. 

After waking up next to him a dozen times, Kaiba looked at Jounouchi for the first time—at his bedraggled hair, his full lips, and the love bites chained around his collar. Jounouchi was attractive, even without the aid of alcohol. He rolled onto his side, clamped one arm around Jounouchi's waist, and claimed his mouth. Jounouchi gasped, a palm flattened against Kaiba's chest as if to push him away, but he didn't. Instead, he melted into the embrace and threw one leg over Kaiba to pull him closer. 

When everything inevitably reset, Kaiba would at least have this one good memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Details I didn't have enough words to include in the fic itself because of the max word limit:  
> \- Kaiba is attending the Tokyo Game Show as the exec in the industry, there to talk to other big wigs. KC sells its own game console, with VR peripherals, and has a small publishing division.  
> \- Jounouchi is there as part of the promo for an upcoming game where he did voice work for a secondary character. The game is a Playstation exclusive.  
> \- They ran into each other at the Playstation-sponsored party Friday night. Proceeded to get rip-roaring drunk together and well, you know the rest. 😏


End file.
